Something Wicked
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: When a summer carnival comes to Gravity Falls, strange things are happening and its up to Dipper and Mabel to figure out whats going on. But as they investigate, they notice that the town is slowly falling under a spell and they learn that they are up against something straight out of their worst nightmares! R&R.
1. Ch 1: To the Carnival!

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. If you want more, review!)**

* * *

Ch.1: To the Carnival!

It was a slow day in Gravity Falls, especially at the Mystery Shack.

The usually packed tourist trap was completely empty. It hadn't seen a customer the entire day, causing the employee's to lay about, bored out of their minds.

Stan Pines, the owner of the Mystery Shack, adjusted his eye patch grumbling, "Where the heck is everybody? We haven't gotten a single customer all day!"

"Maybe they're getting lunch?" suggested Dipper, his nephew

"Maybe they've been abducted by aliens?" suggested Soos, one of Stan's employees.

Wendy, another of Stan's employees, looked up from the magazine she was reading and said "Or they probably figured out that this place is a dump"

"Don't be ridiculous" scoffed Stan.

The four of them were in the main shop, waiting for some customers to arrive.

Soos and Dipper were restocking some shelves, Stan was pacing around near the door and Wendy sat behind the counter reading a magazine.

Mabel, Stan's niece, was playing with Waddles, her pig in the corner of the shop.

The hot afternoon sun caused the temperature in the Mystery Shack to rise several degrees.

Sweat began to drip down Stan's face "Phew, is it getting hot in here?" said Stan.

Dipper fanned himself asking "Uncle Stan don't you have air conditioning?"

"No way" said Stan "air conditioning is expensive! I don't have that kinda dough"

Dipper noticed a wad of hundreds poking out of his great uncle's suit pocket. Stan noticed as well and he tucked the money back into his pocket, coughing.

Finally, after almost an hour of sitting in the intense heat, Stan just let out a scream of frustration "I can't take it anymore!" he ripped off his eye patch and threw it to the floor.

He threw open the front door saying "Come on kids, lets go into town and get some ice cream" "Yay!" cheered Mabel as she bolted out the door carrying Waddles.

Dipper, Wendy and Soos followed after her.

Stan placed the closed sign on the door and he locked it. After locking the door, he hopped into the car with his niece, nephew and employees and the car took off, heading into town.

* * *

The second they left, an expensive sports car pulled up to the Mystery Shack.

A young newlywed couple got out of the car and they approached the front door.

The wife noticed the closed sign and she growled at her husband "Told you we shouldn't have stopped at that diner!"

"But I was hungry!" whined the husband.

* * *

Stan parked the car in a spot that rested in the shade of the ice cream shop.

The five of them got out of the car and hurried into the small air-conditioned shop to escape the blistering heat.

Stan wiped the sweat off his brow and said as he soaked in the cold air "That feels good!"

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy mumbled in agreement.

Each of them got an ice cream cone that had three scoops of their favorite flavors.

As they ate their ice cream cones in silence, Dipper glanced around the shop and said aloud "Hey, where is everyone?" everyone glanced around the shop and noticed that it was empty except for them and the employees working the counter.

Stan scowled "You're right, this place is like a ghost town"

He looked to the blond teen who stood behind the counter "Hey kid, Where is everybody?"

the teen, named Nathan, shrugged "I don't know. I haven't seen anyone all afternoon" he reached into his pocket and he handed Stan a green flier "They're probably here".

Stan squinted at the flier than exclaimed, "Holy cow, I totally forgot that was today!"

"What was?" asked, Dipper and Mable in unison.

Stan handed Dipper the flier saying, "It's the Gravity Falls Summer Carnival!" on the flier it said in gold letters "_The 80__th__ annual Gravity Falls Summer Carnival. Fun, Food and Entertainment for all ages!" _at the bottom of the flier were two dates, when it started and when it ended.

Dipper's eyebrows shot up "It's open in a few minutes!" "Lets go so we can beat the crowd!" said Mable.

With that, the five of them bolted out of the ice cream shop and returned to the car. The car peeled out of its parking space and raced out of town.

* * *

The car followed the road through the woods till it turned off onto a dirt road.

The car followed the dirt road till it came to a clearing where a series of tents, booths and rides were set up. Surrounding the attractions was a large, temporary iron fence with a pair of gates at the front by the ticket booth.

Stan parked the car at the edge of the clearing, where they got out and continued towards the carnival on foot.

As they approach the carnival, they saw that almost everyone from town was there.

The crowd was gathered in an orderly line front of ticket booth where people were receiving their tickets.

Dipper stared in awe at the size of the crowd "This is a lot of people"

"Well duh" said Soos "Every year, the carnival comes to town. Everybody comes to the carnival. They always have a wicked awesome show, delicious food and fun games"

"Yeah it's really awesome" said Wendy "My dad would bring me and my brothers here every summer. It stays open late and gives out incredible prizes to those who collect the most tickets"

"And its free" added Stan.

The five of them got into line and waited. The line moved quickly. Within a few minutes, they were at the front of the line.

Stan greeted the ticket taker "Five tickets" "Six" said Mable, holding up Waddles "Six it is than" said Stan.

Dipper saw that the ticket taker was a man with long grey hair, dark eyes and a hooked nose that looked almost like a beak. The man's skin was extremely pale that his skin looked like it was made of paper. Something about the man made Dipper's skin crawl.

The man gave Stan a crooked smile and handed him six tickets "Here you go, enjoy the festivities" said the ticket taker in a voice that sounded like sandpaper.

"Thanks" said Stan, taking the tickets from the pale man's claw like hands.

As they walked passed the ticket booth, Dipper could've sworn that the ticket taker was giggling.

The group passed through the front gates and entered the carnival.

All around them were all sorts of bright and colorful rides, tents and booths with people moving to and fro enjoying the attractions.

An assortment of sweet scents invaded Dipper's nostrils. He spied a booth that gave out all sorts of delicious foods.

Soos spotted the rollercoaster and he quickly took off running.

Stan eyed a few games and he turned to his niece and nephews "You kids enjoy yourselves, if you need me, I'll be over by the games"

"You're not going to cheat are you?" asked Dipper

Stan didn't answer because he was running towards the nearest booth at top speed.

Wendy spotted Robbie and she went over to hang out with him, leaving Dipper and Mable alone with Waddles.

Dipper sighed, "Well I guess it's just us Mable"

"Us and Waddles" corrected Mable.

Dipper nodded "Right. So, what should we do?" "Lets go on the Ferris wheel!" said Mable.

Dipper smiled "Ok" the two siblings took off running towards the Ferris wheel, hoping to get a good place in line.

As they approached the Ferris wheel, Dipper thought that for once it was going to be a normal day, completely free of something weird.

But he was wrong. In the heart of the crowded carnival, a figure with bright yellow eyes watched the Pine twins as they made their way to the Ferris wheel.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? remember, Reviews= More Chapters! so review!)**


	2. Ch 2: Yellow Eyes

**(a/n: thanks for all the reviews! i hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!)**

* * *

Ch.2: Yellow Eyes

It had been several hours since Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy had arrived at the summer carnival and nobody showed any sign of slowing down.

The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, giving the sky a deep orange color.

Hundreds of light bulbs flickered on, illuminating the carnival and the woods surrounding the clearing it sat in.

The crowd that had entered the carnival didn't shrink, it only got bigger.

Everywhere sounds of laughter and cheer could be heard.

After the Ferris wheel, Dipper and Mabel road the rollercoaster, played wac-a mole, ate cotton candy and road the rollercoaster a few more times. After they got off the rollercoaster, Mabel looked around at the many booths saying, "What should do now?"

"How about that?" suggested Dipper, pointing towards one booth. It was a shooting gallery where it had several guns and more than several moving targets resembling ducks.

Mabel shook her head "Nah". She pointed at another "How about that one?" it was the ring toss booth.

Dipper nodded "That looks good". The Pines twins went to the ring toss booth.

Mabel noticed some large stuffed toys hanging on the walls. She eyed a stuffed pig in particular.

Mabel looked to the man and asked, "How do we win one of those?"

The man stationed at the booth handed them three rings each saying "To win the prize, you must get all three rings on that peg" he pointed to a red colored peg at the far end of the booth "If you do, you get a prize of your choosing".

The man stepped aside to allow the twins to toss their rings. Each one of them bounced off of the peg, landed on another peg or just soared past the target. In about a minute, the Pines were out of rings.

They tried several more times and each time they failed. Dipper, feeling frustrated, gave up.

He turned to his sister saying "Come on, let's go try the other games"

Mabel held up a hand "Hold on, I got one last shot".

Mabel held up her last ring and she lobbed it. The ring soared and it just missed its target by a little. Mabel sighed dejectedly "I really wanted that pig"

"Is there something wrong?" asked a voice.

Dipper and Mabel turned and they saw a tall, slim teenager standing behind them.

He was dressed in a blood red plaid shirt, jeans and red and white sneakers. He had short black hair, pale skin and, oddly, pale yellow eyes.

Mabel sniffed "I really wanted that pig but I can't get those rings on that peg"

the teen frowned "Hmm…" he looked at the ring toss and asked "mind if I try?"

Mabel nodded "Ok, but it's really tough".

The teen went to the counter and the man handed him three rings. The teen studied the rings in his hands. After a minute, the teen tossed the ring and it landed dead center on the peg. He tossed another and it landed on the peg and then the last one. The last ring almost missed the peg but it managed to land on target.

Mabel and Dipper stared up at the teen in surprise "Wow, that was awesome!" said Mabel.

The man in the booth retrieved a stuffed pig and he gave it to the teen. The teen handed it to Mabel saying, "Here, you take him"

"really?" said Mabel with wide eyes.

The teenager nodded "Yeah, you deserve him more than I do"

Mabel accepted the pig saying "Thanks".

Dipper glanced at the peg at the far end of the booth then to the teen "How did you do that?"

the teen smiled "Lets just say I grew up around carnivals and I had a lot of practice at games like this".

Mabel stared at the teens eyes "You have cool eyes" she said.

The teenager chuckled "Thanks, you're the first person to say that. People are usually freaked out by them and call them weird or freaky". He extended a hand saying, "My name is Luther"

"I'm Dipper" said Dipper "I'm Mabel" said Mabel.

They shook hands and Luther glanced at a watch on his wrist then exclaimed, "Look at the time! I got to go, it was nice meeting you two" he turned then he took off running and he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Hey Kids!" called a familiar voice.

Dipper and Mabel turned and saw their great uncle Stan walking in their direction carrying all sorts of prizes, like stuffed animals, wooden figurines and a few plastic containers filled with water that contained goldfish.

"Grunkle Stan, where did you get those?" asked Dipper

"I won them" said Stan proudly "And I didn't have to cheat".

The Pines twins gave him a skeptical look and he sighed "Ok, maybe I did cheat a little but whatever".

Over the loud canopy of sound that covered the carnival, a loud ring cut through the sound and a voice announced over a megaphone "Tonight's entertainment will commence in five minutes in the big top tent" then the usual sound of the carnival returned.

Stan smiled "This is going to be good" he looked to his niece and nephew "Come on kids, lets go before all the good seats are taken".

* * *

Stan lead his niece and nephew through the crowds towards the large red and white tent that sat at the center of the carnival, where people began to flow into the tent in large droves.

Once inside, Stan, Dipper and Mabel climbed into the bleachers that surrounded the center ring.

They sat in the middle row where Soos, Wendy and Robbie sat.

Soos had a corndog and cotton candy in hand. Wendy and Robbie shared a bag of popcorn and Stan got some popcorn for Dipper, Mabel and himself.

Within minutes, the bleachers were full and the entrance was closed.

The people in the bleachers were chattering away, waiting for the show to start when suddenly the lights began to dim. Once the entire tent was plunged into darkness, a spotlight flicked on. The light shone down on a single figure standing center ring.

The figure was dressed like a ringmaster from an old circus. Red topcoat and tails trimmed with gold, a tall top hat, black pants and shoes. The figure was male with black hair and pale skin.

The figure looked out on the audience and smiled "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, welcome to tonight's entertainment!" the crowd applauded.

Mabel nudged Dipper "Dipper"

"What?" hissed Dipper

"That's the guy we met at the ring toss" whispered Mabel.

Dipper squinted and he saw that the ringmaster was Luther. He looked a little different. Luther's skin looked as white as paper and his eyes seemed to glow in the pale spotlight.

He took off his top hat and bowed "I am your master of ceremonies, Luther Merrywood" he rose from his bow "I hope you're enjoying yourselves at my family's carnival" the crowd cheered and clapped.

Luther smiled and announced, "We have a great show for you good folks of Gravity Falls. All you have to do now is just sit back and be entertained" he dramatically gestured to another part of the ring "May I direct your attention to Dave our fire juggler".

The spotlight drifted over to a tall man standing on a small platform. He lit his torches and he started juggling the torches. He dazzled the crowd for several minutes with his juggling.

After he finished, Luther returned and introduced the next act had a man and a woman.

The man was blindfolded and the woman was strapped to a spinning wheel. The man threw knives at the woman as the wheel spun.

Each knife almost hit the woman but for the woman came out unscathed, much to the audience's relief.

* * *

The following acts were a comedic routine with a group of clowns that was received with laughter and thunderous applause, acrobatics that got some ooh's and aah's, a fire breather, and some mimes.

After the mime's had left center ring, Luther returned and announced "Now, for our final act for tonight. Prepare to be amazed by the magical act of our very own, Martin the magnificent!" the spot light shifted to another spot in the center ring but no one was there.

The spotlight returned to Luther who stood there looking perplexed.

He grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that folks, Martin is a little shy" he did his introduction again and again the spotlight went back to the same spot and again nobody was there.

Luther's lip started to twitch. A clown ran into the center ring and it whispered something in Luther's ear.

Luther rolled his eyes and he muttered something to the clown.

Once the clown had left, Luther smiled "Sorry about that folks but Martin is a feeling a little under the weather today, so I'm afraid we're going to end our show here for tonight"

The audience groaned and Luther held up a hand "But don't worry, tomorrow we will have new acts and new, wonderful performances. So be sure to come tomorrow night!"

The audience seemed to perk up and Luther bowed "Thank you for coming, have a pleasant evening and good night!" he shoved his hand into his pocket and he pulled out a small black sphere. He hurled the sphere to the ground and smashed it.

Suddenly he was enveloped by grey smoke. Once the smoke vanished, everyone saw that Luther was gone.

* * *

Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Robbie exited the tent and they each received a crimson ticket that had the picture of a clown with a large grin on it. They were told that in order to gain enterance to the carnival again, they would need to show their tickets.

It was night and the carnival was still as packed, as it was when it opened hours earlier.

Feeling exhausted, the six of them made their way back to the parking area.

As they made their way out of the carnival, they discussed the various games they played and the performances they viewed.

Wendy asked Mabel where she got the stuffed pig and Mabel recounted the story of how she and Dipper tried to win it. She also mentioned how Luther won it and he gave it to her.

Wendy smiled "That was nice of him"

"Yeah" said Soos "He sounds like a nice dude"

"What was up with his eyes?" said Robbie.

Wendy rolled her eyes "Robbie"

"I'm serious" said Robbie "His eyes were yellow! That's just weird man!"

They reached the front gates.

As they passed the ticket booth, the ticket taker waved and said "thank you for coming, we hope to see you again tomorrow" he snickered then went back to reading the romance novel he had in his hand.

The Pines and Soos got into Stan's car and Wendy went with Robbie and his friends.

The two vehicles weaved through the packed parking area and they made their way back to the town of Gravity Falls.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secluded spot not too far from the carnival was, Luther stomped towards a small trailer that was at the edge of the encampment.

The spot was a secluded glade where the performers kept their trailers and mobile homes.

The glade was filled with the many performers that performed in the evening show. When they saw Luther enter the glade, they all got out of his way as quick as they could.

He stomped up to the trailer and he knocked on the door "Martin open up!" snarled Luther.

A small voice squeaked "No!" Luther tried to keep his cool.

He gritted his teeth and hissed, "Open up Martin or else I'll do it myself!" "No!" squeaked the voice of Martin the magician "Now, go away!".

Some mimes who were nearby all looked at each other in shock. They covered their eyes and braced themselves.

Luther has had enough, he drew back his fist and he punched the metal door, his fist went right through the door as if it were made of paper.

Martin yelped and Luther unlocked the door himself.

Luther threw open the door and he entered the small trailer.

Martian, a small mousy man with blond hair dressed in a black tux, shrank away in fear crying, "Please, no! I'm sorry!"

Luther grabbed the magician by the lapels and he pulled him close.

Luther's yellow eyes glowed and they bored into Martin's blue eyes, the teen growled, "I know that you are new at this but when I give you an order, you do as I say!"

Martin nodded "S-sure, got it!"

Luther shoved the trembling magician into the small kitchen table that had a large jar of jelly on it. Martin knocked the jar over and splattered jelly on his tux.

Luther straitened his topcoat "If you want to keep your job and not go back to that rat hole i dragged you out of, you will go out with the mimes to retrieve the item"

A look of happiness appeared on Martin's face and he nodded, saying rapidly "You got it boss, don't worry about a thing, I won't fail"

Luther sniffed "Good. Now clean yourself up, you sad excuse of a human"

Martian's eyes widened "Right!" he turned and went to find something to clean the jam off of his tux.

Luther walked out of Martin's trailer and he spotted the other performers staring up at him.

The yellow-eyed teen growled, "What are you looking at! Back to work!" everybody jumped and they scrambled back to their various jobs.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well what do you think? review!)**


	3. Ch 3: The Brake In

**(a/n: Sorry! Sorry for posting the wrong chapter! heres the real chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Please review)**

* * *

Ch.3: The Break In

Dipper and Mabel awoke the next morning early.

They rushed down to the kitchen where their great uncle Stan was and the three ate breakfast.

The evening before, the Pines family planned to get up early and try and get to the carnival early so they could beat the crowds. Once they wolfed down their breakfast, Mabel, Dipper and Waddles quickly hopped into the car.

Stan put up the closed sign on the door and he locked up the Mystery Shack.

He hopped into the car and the car peeled out. The car zoomed away from the Mystery Shack and headed to the carnival at top speed.

* * *

Once the car was gone, two heads popped out of the bushes across from the Mystery Shack.

Once they saw that there was nobody around, they hopped out of the bushes and inspected their target. The twin mimes looked in either direction then looked back at the bushes then signaled for their associate to come out.

A mousy, blond haired man crawled out of the bushes. He was dressed in a black tux. A large black cape was draped around his shoulders, top hat on his head and he carried a cane in his hands.

Martin the magician adjusted his bowtie and he looked to the twins "Alright, lets get this over with".

Martin raised his cane, the head of the cane glowed emerald. Martin leveled the glowing end of the cane to the Mystery Shack.

The lock on the front door clicked and the door swung open.

Martin wiped away the drops of sweat that was on his face muttering, "This might actually go well".

The magician entered the empty shop flanked by the mimes. Martin's eyes drifted around the shop saying, "Lets get cracking".

* * *

At the carnival, Dipper and Mabel were eating large globs of cotton candy in the middle of a small picnic area where the other carnival goers ate.

When they got to the carnival, they saw that it was packed with people like the day before.

They also noticed that the carnival had a few new attractions like a funhouse, a tilt-a-whirl ride, and bumper cars.

Dipper noticed Luther Merrywood sitting at a picnic table alone with an ice cream cone in hand.

Dipper and Mabel went over to Luther's table and sat down.

Luther smiled "Hey Dipper and Mabel, how's it going? Are you enjoying the carnival?"

"Yeah" said Mabel taking another bite of her cotton candy "It's awesome!"

"You've got an awesome carnival, man" complimented Dipper.

Luther shrugged "Only the best for the people of Gravity Falls".

As Dipper, Mabel and Luther ate their snacks, Dipper noticed a shadow move out from the corner of his eye. Dipper turned and saw a shape move through the crowd, away from the three of them.

Mabel looked to Dipper "What's wrong?"

Dipper shrugged "I…I don't know…I thought I saw something".

* * *

As the day went on, Dipper and Mabel spent most of the time with Luther.

He showed them around the carnival and later they ran into Wendy and Robbie.

They joined Dipper and Mabel as they toured around the carnival with Luther.

As they weaved through the carnival, Wendy asked, "How did you end up being in charge of a carnival?"

Luther explained "Well, the carnival has been in my family for years. I inherited it from my grandpa" he glanced at Wendy and Robbie "You remember him right? Tobias Merrywood"

Wendy smiled "oh yeah, I remember him. He was awesome"

Robbie blinked "Wait, he was your grandpa? No way!"

Luther nodded "Yep".

Dipper frowned "Whose Tobias Merrywood?"

"Only the most awesome dude to ever live in Gravity Falls" said Wendy.

Luther smiled "He owned the carnival before myself. He always held the carnival during the summer for the people of this town"

"He performed all these awesome magic tricks" added Robbie "I think he also ate fire once and wrestled a bear"

"Indeed he did" Luther sighed wistfully.

Luther coughed "Anyway, he died of old age a few months back. My dad was supposed to run the carnival but he's more focused on his carrier so he passed it on to me, the eldest member of my family"

"Sorry about your grandpa" said Wendy

"Yeah" said Robbie.

Luther nodded "Thanks. The only consolation we can get out of it was that he died peacefully in his sleep and not devoured by a pack of wolves."

"Why wolves?" asked Mabel

Luther grinned saying "Now there's a story" he then told the four of them about his grandfather.

* * *

Hours passed and the four continued to hang out with Luther until it started to get dark.

Once the sun had disappeared from the sky, he bid them goodbye and headed to the big top to get ready for the evening show. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Robbie met up with Stan and Soos.

Stan held a large jar that was filled to the brim with money. When Dipper asked about the money, Stan said proudly "I won it by guessing how much money was in the jar".

The six of them went to the big top and watched the evening performance.

True to Luther's promise he made the previous night, there were entirely new acts that kept the crowd entertained.

The final act, the magic act, went on as promised.

The magician was a mousy blond man who astounded and wowed the audience with his tricks. He made things appear and disappear before their eyes; he removed his own limbs and placed them in new places on his body. He even caused an entire section of the bleachers to rise and float around the tent, causing the people still sitting in that section to squeal in fright.

Once the magician's act concluded, he vanished in a puff of purple smoke and was replaced by Luther.

The yellow-eyed teenager was dressed in the same red ringmaster suit from the night before. He bid the audience good night and urged them to return to the carnival tomorrow for more fun and excitement.

He also mentioned free shirts and other merchandises that caused most people in the crowd, Stan in particular, to perk up.

* * *

As the audience stampeded out of the tent to get their free merchandises, Luther tipped his top hat in the Pine's direction and he waved goodbye to Wendy and Robbie.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Robbie headed to the parking lot.

Stan meanwhile was fighting the crowd and grabbed as many free carnival merchandises as he can.

As they made their way to the parking lot, Wendy glanced to Robbie and noticed that he was deep in thought "Robbie, what's up?" Wendy asked.

Robbie shook his head "It's nothing but…something about that guy doesn't seem right"

"What, Luther? Come on" Wendy rolled her eyes.

Robbie nodded "Yeah I know but it's just something about him gives me this weird feeling".

When they reached their individual vehicles in the parking lot, Robbie searched his pockets for his keys.

He groaned "I must've left them back in that tent" he told Wendy "Wait here, I'll be back" he turned and took off, running back to the carnival.

* * *

Robbie managed to get back to the big top after navigating the massive crowd that was swarming the small booth near the big top.

Robbie entered the empty tent and he went to the bleachers.

After some searching, he found his keys. When he turned to leave he heard some voices coming from the other side of the tent.

Robbie frowned and he glanced towards the sounds of the voices. A feeling in his gut told him to leave but curiosity got the better of him.

Robbie approached the other side of the tent stealthily. As he neared, he heard the voices grow louder. Both were male, one sounded like Martin the magician and other sounded like Luther.

Robbie paused and he put his ear against the curtain that separated him from the two.

Luther snarled, "What do you mean it wasn't there!" "I-I'm sorry b-but it wasn't" said Martin.

Luther growled at someone else "Is it true?" there was silence. Robbie peaked behind the curtain and saw that a pair of identical mimes.

They both looked absolutely terrified.

The mimes nodded their heads. Luther, still wearing his ringmaster outfit, sighed and took off his top hat.

The yellowed eyed teenager scratched his head "Where could it be? It wasn't in the last place it was hidden, it obviously wasn't at that tourist trap" Luther snarled and punched a mirror "Where is it!" the mimes and the magician flinched as the mirror shattered into a million glittering shards.

Luther let out an exasperated sigh and he turned to the three performers but he froze. His yellow eyes were staring in Robbie's direction.

Robbie didn't move, his heart was thumping away in his chest.

Luther made a gesture and the curtain flew away, revealing Robbie to the four of them.

Robbie grinned sheepishly "Heh, hi"

Luther glared at the three performers "I'll deal with you three later" he turned his attention to Robbie "As for you…I know exactly what to do"

Luther's eyes glowed and Robbie shrieked while the mimes and the magician cowered in the corner, watching the horrific scene before them.

* * *

In the parking lot, Wendy sighed and glanced at her watch. Robbie had been gone for almost a half hour and he still hadn't shown up.

Stan's car pulled up next to Wendy "Hey, you ok?" Stan asked.

Wendy nodded "Yeah but Robbie hasn't shown up at all" she asked, "Can you guys give me a ride home?"

"Sure, hop in" said Stan. Wendy got into the back seat were Dipper and Mabel sat.

The car drove away, heading back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Stan parked the car and the five of them got out of the car. As they approached the front door, they saw that it was left wide open.

Stan switched on the lights and they all saw that the shop was a complete mess.

Items were strewn all over the place, shelves knocked over and destroyed.

"Aw man, we've been robbed!" Stan exclaimed. He ran to the cash register to see if any money had been taken but to his surprise, he found that it was still full.

Dipper scratched his head "Why would anyone want to break in here and take no money?"

Stan shrugged "Don't know, there's nothing really of worth in here except for the money"

"Maybe they were trying to steal one of your exhibits" Mabel suggested.

Stan scoffed "Please, those are practically worthless. Only a total idiot would try and steal one".

Meanwhile, outside a pair of luminous blue eyes watched as the Pines go over the wreckage in the Mystery Shack.

The eyes narrowed and the figure departed, vanishing into the night.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: well i hoped you enjoyed that. Please review!)**


	4. Ch 4: The Doll

**(a/n: Sorry for the mix up of last chapter. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. Please Review!)**

* * *

Ch.4: The Doll

Dipper and Mabel sat down on a bench outside of a large funhouse to catch their breath.

The Pines family called the police the morning after they discovered their ruined shop. Stan decided to stay at the shop to deal with the police and clean.

He allowed Dipper and Mabel to go to the Carnival with Soos and Wendy.

At the carnival, they ran into Luther at the ticket taker's booth. Luther looked a little tired and frayed.

Wendy asked if he wanted to hang out with them. The yellow-eyed carnival owner agreed saying, "I could use a break".

As they left the ticket takers booth, Dipper glanced back at the man and saw a look of great fear slowly leave his face. The ticket taker looked almost relieved.

* * *

For a better part of the morning, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and Luther went on the various rides, played the games at the many booths and ate candy.

They came to a large funhouse that wasn't in the carnival the day before.

Luther said that it was brand new. Wendy, Soos and Luther went in while Dipper and Mabel waited outside.

Several minutes passed and Dipper got up from the bench "I gotta use the restroom"

"Ok, but hurry up" said Mabel.

Dipper walked away. He zigzagged through the crowded fairground till he found a small collection of porta potties.

As he approached one he stopped. Something caught his attention.

It was a small black booth, manned by a dark haired goth girl. Dipper noticed that there was almost nobody there.

Usually there were at least several people at one booth at all times of the day, but oddly the only one there was the goth girl manning the booth. He thought it strange but he decided to play it on his own to test his own skill.

Dipper approached the booth and as he got closer, he saw the sign that hung above the girl's head "_Balloon and Dart game, Win great prizes!"_ behind the teen was a wall of brightly colored balloons.

On the wall beside her were at least three shelves of very impressive prizes ranging from stuffed animals to expensive electronic devices.

When Dipper stepped up to the counter, the teen smiled "What can I do for you?"

"What can I do to win one of those?" asked Dipper pointing up at one of the prize shelves.

The goth girl waved a hand at the wall of balloons "Pop as many balloons before time runs out" she placed a set of darts on the counter along side an egg timer.

Dipper scooped up the darts and the girl twisted the timer's dial back "Ready?" she asked.

Dipper nodded.

The teen let go of the dial and placed the egg timer on the counter saying, "Go".

Quickly, Dipper began tossing darts at the wall of balloons. Some missed, some struck their target. Within seconds the timer dinged and Dipper stopped.

He only managed to pop ten balloons in total.

The goth girl nodded in approval "Ten, not bad" she went to the prize shelf and retrieved a stuffed penguin "Here you go".

Dipper accepted the penguin and as he turned to leave he froze. He spun around and his eyes went to the very edge of the top shelf.

There sat a small realistic doll of Robbie.

A wide smile was frozen on his plastic face and a pair of shiny black buttons replaced eyes. Dipper rubbed his eyes to make sure he was actually seeing what he was seeing.

The doll was still there.

He pointed up at the Robbie doll and asked, "Where did you get that doll?"

The goth glanced at the doll and said "Oh, I found him"

"Where?" asked Dipper.

The girl frowned and scratched her head "Hmm…it was early this morning by the performers trailers, I think it was by Martin's trailer"

"The Magician?" asked Dipper

The girl nodded "Yeah, him".

Dipper asked the girl if he could have the doll. At first she hesitated but she reluctantly gave him the Robbie doll.

Dipper thanked the goth girl and he hurried back to show Mabel.

* * *

Dipper managed to get back to the funhouse in the nick of time. In between breaths he said to Mabel "Look…at…what I got" he held up the Robbie doll.

Mabel gasped "Oh my gosh! I didn't know they made dolls versions of people. Where do I get one?"

Dipper shook his head "No…I don't think this is a doll of Robbie. I think this is Robbie".

Mabel frowned and she scoffed "Yeah right"

"I'm serious" said Dipper "Think about it. Robbie went to find his keys and he didn't show up to take Wendy home at all last night."

"So" said Mabel "Maybe he went home after he saw that Wendy went home with us"

"And we didn't see him all day" said Dipper "Yesterday he said that he was going to meet up with Wendy today but hasn't showed up at all".

Mabel frowned "You're right about that, but that doesn't explain how he was turned into a doll or if that really is him".

Dipper's eyebrow rose a little "Oh, what about this?" he turned the doll over in his hand revealing a string in its back. Dipper tugged on the string and let go.

The string slowly sank back into the doll. As the string retreated into the doll, Robbie's voice emanated from the doll. The doll shrieked, "Help me! Anyone please help me!" and went silent once the string stopped.

Mabel's eyes widened in shock "Oh my gosh, it is Robbie!"

"Told you" said Dipper.

Mabel asked, "What do we do?"

"For now, we'll keep this a secret" said Dipper "Than, once we figure out what's going on we fix Robbie".

The two heard a series of laughter coming form the funhouse. They turned and saw Luther, Soos and Wendy exiting the funhouse.

Luther smiled "That was most fun I have had in a long time" "Glad that you could hang with us" said Wendy.

Luther glanced at his watch "Look at the time, I got to fix the dunking tank before they open it" he said goodbye to Wendy and Soos.

He smiled at Dipper and Mabel "See you around kids"

"Bye!" said Mabel, waving at him. Dipper waved as well.

* * *

But as they waved Luther goodbye, a shadowy figure with light blue eyes watched him and Mabel from a distance.

The goth girl from the balloon and dart booth frowned at Luther. She shoved her hands into her pockets than she turned and left.

* * *

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan was sweeping up shattered glass when he heard the front door open.

Stan looked up saying "Didn't you see the sign we're closed" but he froze.

He saw standing there a teenage girl with dark hair and light blue eyes.

She held up a hand to Stan and everything went black.

The girl dragged an unconscious Stan to a broom closet.

She carefully placed him on the floor and she locked him inside the closet.

The girl dusted herself off muttering "Now, on to business". She began her search of the Mystery Shack.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? please review!)**


End file.
